The charged particle radiation device represented by the SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) is a device which detects charged particles (such as secondary electrons) obtained by scanning a sample with a charged particle beam such as an electron beam and forms an image. Especially in the SEM for measuring and inspecting semiconductors, a program which stores an operation condition of the device called recipe is previously generated to measure a pattern existing in a desired position on a semiconductor device, and measurement and inspection are executed on the basis of a condition which is set according to the recipe.
In Patent Literature 1, a technique for determining an image capturing area used to set optical conditions (such as focus adjustment, astigmatism correction, brightness, and contrast adjustment) of the SEM in the vicinity of an image capturing point (hereafter also referred to as EP in some cases) for measurement and an area for capturing an addressing pattern for the purpose of pattern search is proposed.